Brooke Gets Some Mouth!
by That New OTH Addiction
Summary: So Lucas has chosen Peyton over Brooke again. And Poor Mouth has been dumped for 9000th time. I swear, he never got any. So what happens when Brooke and Mouth meet up following Brooke's failed attempt to win Lucas back? They have sex. Duh. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi kids! My favorite part of Fan fiction is that I can pair whoever I want with whoever I want. So I checked on the site and every story about Brooke and her chosen partner for this story always start with Brooke getting raped or something. That is no fun at all. And when did rape become such a popular storytelling tool? I mean if somebody wanted to write a story where Julian gets raped by a bear I would totally read it. Wait a second. What was my point? Oh yeah, here is a story about Brooke and Mouth. Yay for shipping characters! _

_This takes place during 4.08, Nothing Left to Say but Goodbye. I mean if I was Lucas I would have totally had sex with Brooke one more time lol._

* * *

><p><strong>Brooke gets some Mouth!<strong>

Brooke Davis was sitting on Rachel's porch going through an old photo album. She was still wearing the dress from the banquet. She had gotten a blanket from the house and a bottle of wine from the cellar. She had been taking a couple of sips from the bottle while looking through the pictures. They were mostly of her and Lucas or her and Peyton.

God, how could she have lost Lucas to Peyton again? This was becoming a pattern in her life.

Get Lucas, lose Lucas.

Wash, rinse, repeat.

She took a deep breath and exhaled. It was getting a little chilly but something about the night air seemed to soothe her. Sure she failing math and her academic career was hinging on a plan cooked up by her new friend/enemy Rachel. She wasn't too keen on doing something that would betray Haley's trust but she couldn't fail her senior year.

If there was some way for her to stop her world from spiraling completely out of control maybe, she would start to feel like herself again. Normally she would call Lucas or Peyton when she felt like this but she couldn't do that anymore.

Brooke pulled the blanket around herself a little tighter. A tear slid down her face. This feeling was becoming just like the old blanket that surrounded her. She knew it better than anything else. She grabbed the bottle by the neck and took another long drink from it.

"Hey Brooke. Mind if I join you?"

Brooke looked and saw that it was Marvin McFadden better known as Mouth. He wasn't Lucas or Peyton but he was a very good friend and he always seemed to show up when she needed him. He was still in his tuxedo and from the look on his face he wasn't having the best night either.

"Sure."

Mouth sat down next to her and sighed. "Gigi dumped me."

"Oh no, honey. What happened?" Brooke grabbed the bottle and handed it to him. To her surprise, Mouth took a long drink from the bottle. She was a little impressed by that.

"She said that she didn't think I was…it doesn't matter. I always lose the girl. It's like a running joke. Either the girl don't think I am boyfriend material or they think I am just a good friend."

Brooke rested her head on his shoulder which felt a little stronger than she remembered. She felt a little guilty about what she had thought before. She had said on the time capsule that she would marry a guy like Mouth. But she never once thought about being with a guy like Mouth.

"I am tired of it, Brooke. Why am I always on the outside looking in? Don't I deserve more than 'you'll find somebody some day, Mouth'?" Mouth took another drink from the bottle.

"Wish there was something I could do to make you feel better…" Brooke whispered.

Before she could answer, Mouth kissed her. She didn't pull away from him. It was a very nice kiss. He didn't force his tongue into her mouth, it was very sweet. Brooke gently pulled back from him. She smiled.

"Mouth, why did you do that?"

"I just…I just…I have always wanted to kiss you. And I figured no time like the present." Mouth let out a little laugh.

Brooke couldn't help but smile back. He was always so sweet to her. And if she was going to let anyone steal a kiss from her, it was him. She took the bottle back from him and took another drink from it. Then she started thinking.

Why couldn't she be with someone like Mouth? He was nice and loyal. He always could make her smile. She gently ran her fingers through his hair and exhaled. Brooke looked into his eyes once again.

"Tell you what, Marvin. Why don't you try that kiss again?" She whispered.

"Did you just call me, Marvin? You never call me Marvin." Mouth said.

"Yes, I did and before you ask, yes I want to kiss you." Brooke smiled.

"R-really?" Mouth stammered.

Brooke couldn't believe how his face lit up from just getting the chance to kiss her again. "Yeah…I really want you to."

Mouth leaned in and pressed his lips against Brooke's once more. This time, he deepened the kiss. Opening his lips so that his tongue could enter her mouth and Brooke's quickly met his. It was no surprise, but his tongue was very strong. Almost freakishly strong, Brooke thought as she locked her lips onto it.

She gently tugged at it and sucked on it gently. Brooke could hear him moaning from her actions and she felt warm tingle in the pit of her stomach. It was nice to be wanted again.

Mouth's head was spinning. He had put a move on Brooke Davis and it actually worked. After all of the years he had spent dreaming about this moment and it was actually happening. And she was sucking on his tongue.

Holy shit, Brooke Davis was sucking on his tongue! Mouth moaned again once Brooke released his tongue and broke the kiss. She reached for Mouth's hand and interlocked her fingers with his.

Brooke took a deep breath and stared at the boy sitting in front of her. That kiss was amazing but she honestly needed more

"Mouth, there is something that I need to ask you." Brooke whispered.

"Anything for you, Brooke." Mouth answered.

Brooke took a deep breath. She wanted to tell him that she was tired of being lonely. And after what happened with Lucas, she didn't want to be alone. At least for one night she wanted to be with somebody that wanted her back. Instead of that, Brooke smiled and said

"Do you wanna fuck me tonight?"

* * *

><p><em>Cliffhangers are awesome and annoying. And like before, one single review gets another chapter.<em>

_Actually even if I don't get a review I'll still post the second part. _

_And Julian still sucks the big one._

_And should be raped by a bear. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys welcome back to the pairing that has the community divided. No not Julian and the Gremlins. Which keeps gaining more and more momentum. I guess people really want to see that whiny little asshat get raped by those magical creatures. Maybe someone is working on such a story right now, stay tuned, lol. **_

_**Anyway as far as the request go, yes I have gotten them and yes I'll be more than happy to write them for you. Just give me a little time and they shall appear. **_

_**As far as the story goes, I have always thought that Mouth deserved a shot at Brooke. I mean Mark gave him shitty girlfriend after shitty girlfriend. And don't get me started on Millie. I still don't understand how she went from a crackhead to a morning show host. By the way this is the shit that I am talking about with this fucking show. **_

_**Why was Millie a crackhead? That was the second dumbest thing to ever happen on this show. The first is still and always will be Julian Baker. God, I can't wait until Season 9 is over and it hasn't even STARTED YET!**_

_**Ahem. Stay tuned after for review responses and Sunshine I would love to write you something. Just hit me up.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on Brooke Gets Some Mouth!...<strong>_

_Brooke took a deep breath and stared at the boy sitting in front of her. That kiss was amazing but she honestly needed more. _

"_Mouth, there is something that I need to ask you." Brooke whispered._

"_Anything for you, Brooke." Mouth answered. _

_Brooke took a deep breath. She wanted to tell him that she was tired of being lonely. And after what happened with Lucas, she didn't want to be alone. At least for one night she wanted to be with somebody that wanted her back. Instead of that, Brooke smiled and said_

"_Do you wanna fuck me tonight?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Brooke Gets Some Mouth! Part 2<strong>

Marvin Mcfadden paced back and forth around the bedroom trying to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest. He quickly replayed the events of the last 30 mintues in his head and it still didn't make any sense.

"Came to check on Brooke? Check. End up kissing Brooke? Check. Being invited to have sex with Brooke Davis? Say hell yeah without hesitating? Check. Confused as hell? Check." Marvin stopped in front the mirror and looked at his reflection. He stared at himself and there was only one that kept repeating in his head over and over again.

"There is no fucking way this is happening…"

After all, he was still Mouth. Lucas Scott's sidekick and he would never be anything more than that. He sighed and continued pacing. Her room smelled so amazing. It looked like a grown woman live there. She was just everything that a guy could ever want and now she wanted him.

Brooke Davis wanted him.

"There is no fucking way that this is really going to happen..."

"What did you say?" Brooke asked as she walked into the bedroom.

Marvin turned around to answer and when he did he saw that Brooke had changed out of her dress. She was currently wearing a white tanktop and tiny pair of black panties. And if he wasn't hard and nervous before, he certainly was now. He had dreamed about this moment so many many times and that he was standing there with Brooke all he could say was

"Holy Shit…"

"Marvin, you are so sweet…you are making me blush."Brooke smiled once again. She had noticed the bulge in the front of Marvin's pants and it was quite impressive. He was practically in awe of her as he stood there. It was so cute.

"Is that umm….yeah well um…I am glad to…umm…" Marvin tried to answer but all that kept coming at was the word 'umm' and that was even fucking word. He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled nervously.

"Are you ok? You seem a little…rattled." Brooke said and gently touched his arm hoping that it would calm him down.

"I am just nervous. I mean you are Brooke Davis and I still have no idea how I ended up in here." Marvin said.

"You are here because we both need to feel something else after the night we had. So I need you to relax and just be here in the moment with me. Ok?" Brooke said soothingly. She didn't want him to have a panic attack or anything. She just needed him to calm down.

"I can try…" Marvin took a deep breath and smiled.

"Thanks Marvin. Now there is something I would like for you to do for me…"

"Sure thing…I mean whatever you need…" Mouth took a deep breath and rubbed his hands on his dress pants. God even his palms were sweating. This was getting a little embarrassing. Then he watched as Brooke slowly slid her panties down her smooth legs and flung them off to the side with her foot. She then sat down on the bed and spread her legs open.

"Can you come over here and lick my pussy for me?" Brooke asked seductively and leaned back onto the bed. She propped herself up and began fingering herself in front of Marvin.

And that was supposed to make him?

"Ok…" Marvin walked towards the bed and then he kneeled down so that her pussy was in his face. He had only done his twice in his whole life and he wasn't sure that he was good at it.

Man, even her pussy smelled good.

How was that even possible?

She was fucking perfect.

Marvin scooted up a little closer to Brooke's opening. He stuck his tongue out and started at the bottom of her center. He gave her a nice and slow lick getting her flavor onto his tongue. When he got to her clit, he started to suck on it. He would give it gentle suck and then give a good lashing with the tip of his tongue.

"Oh shit…Mouth that feels good…"Brooke's entire body shuddered from his assault on her pussy. He wasn't even using his fingers on her and it made the feel that much better. She could hear the wet slurping sounds coming where he was working and it made this even more surreal. His lips locked onto her clit once more and she fell flat against the bed and to her surprise, her first orgasm tore through her like a hurricane.

"Holy shittt!" Brooke shouted and clenched the sheets tightly. She had come so hard that the cheerleader was sure that she was going to pass out. And he just kept going like it didn't happen. It was amazing.

Marvin Mcfadden was eating the fuck out of her pussy.

He flattened his tongue out and dragged his tongue between her lips until he got to her clit. Once he got to her clit again, he would suck on it again and then do it all over again. Brooke was so wet that she was coating his chin with her juices. And Marvin was enjoying it. He was making this beautiful woman moan and groan and it was really getting him hard.

"FUCK! That feels good!" Brooke moaned as she let her free hand hold the back of his head. It felt like he was licking her all over the place at once. There was this sense of urgency to way he was eating her out. Like on one hand he wanted to please her and on the other hand he didn't want to give her a chance to change her mind. She could feel his hands on her waist and once he had a grip on her, Brooke could feel his tongue slip inside of her.

Mouth started using his tongue to fuck Brooke and from the sounds that were coming from her, Brooke was definitely enjoying herself. He kept rocking his head back and forth enjoying taste of Brooke's pussy.

"Yes…yes…yes…yes…" Brooke chanted over and over again as that strong tongue darted in and out like a high powered dildo. She knew that at this rate she was going to cum again. She was just kept saying yes like it she was trying to raise the dead and she let something slip.

"Oh my god! Eat that pussy Lucas!" Brooke moaned.

Mouth shot up from his kneeling position on the floor and wiped his mouth.(sorry that sentence was too funny not to put in here lol) He looked at Brooke who had finally realized what she said. And then Marvin McFadden said the only thing that he could say at a time like this.

"Are you fucking serious?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>That was pretty fucked up, right? Lol <strong>_

_**So let's answer some these reviews…**_

_**MiguelCC51 – Bear rape, lol. And yeah I have always liked Brooke and Mouth. Plus Mouth could totally beat the shit of Julian. **_

_**Kaya17tj – Well Brooke Davis isn't easy. She is just really super boring and whiny and annoying and married to a goofball. I am talking about season 7 Brooke, of course. In season 4 she was just…with Chase. Yeah who the fuck thought that was a good idea? Lol **_

_**Sylar1610 – a Long Story? Naah. This will probably be 3 parts or so. And I got that request. It is on the to do list. **_

_**Trilogy1 – here ya go.**_

_**Danny-Walker- another vote for bear rape. I am assuming this was sent before the Gremlin idea took over lol.**_

_**Jessica James 23 – Love you. That's right. I said it. **_

_**Leona- Just wait to see what happens next. **_

_**Sunshine – Brucas? I might get around to it. Is that your request, lol?**_

_**And before I go, I just wanted to share the single most awesome review I have ever gotten. It was from Kammi and she posted this after Lucas vs Haley: Final Round was posted…enjoy and see you soon!**_

_**I FUCKING HATE JULIAN. He's the biggest fucking pussy. Fuck Mark. Although he does enough fucking already, with bitches who aren't his wife. ANYWAY, loooved it. PS: I think Julian should die in season nine, from jacking off too hard to Grease 2.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: Okay. Okay I know have been gone for a long time but I have a very logical and poignant reason for my absence. I was thrown down an elevator shaft by a rival author. I tell you, this fanfic game is like boyz 'n' da hood, lol. **_

_**And to be honest I lost my muse. Actually, I confessed a feeling or two to my muse and they gutted me like a fish. Remember kids sometimes it better to shut the fuck up and not say anything. Anyway, I am over it and here is the last part of Brooke gets some Mouth. Hope you like it. **_

_**I dedicated this chapter to my muse. Thanks for ditching me. Again. Lol **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Especially OTH. If I did then, Julian Baker would have been shot by Dan Scott. I know they never really met but that shit would be awesome.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on Brooke Gets Some Mouth!...<strong>_

_Mouth started using his tongue to fuck Brooke and from the sounds that were coming from her, Brooke was definitely enjoying herself. He kept rocking his head back and forth enjoying taste of Brooke's pussy. _

"_Yes…yes…yes…yes…" Brooke chanted over and over again as that strong tongue darted in and out like a high powered dildo. She knew that at this rate she was going to cum again. She was just kept saying yes like it she was trying to raise the dead and she let something slip._

"_Oh my god! Eat that pussy Lucas!" Brooke moaned. _

_Mouth shot up from his kneeling position on the floor and wiped his mouth.(sorry that sentence was too funny not to put in here lol) He looked at Brooke who had finally realized what she said. And then Marvin McFadden said the only thing that he could say at a time like this. _

"_Are you fucking serious?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Brooke Gets Some Mouth! The finale…<strong>

Marvin stood in front of Brooke with a puzzled look on his face. He was in the process of fulfilling a lifelong dream of having sex with Brooke Davis. But of course since he was in fact still Marvin McFadden, life had to throw him another curveball. Just as he was going down on Brooke, she screamed out a name and it wasn't his name. It was her old boyfriend's. He looked at the cheerleader who still look amazingly sexy and figured there was two ways he could play this.

Option 1 was to do what he always did in moments like this. Get up, make a speech about how he was a person and he had feelings too. Then walk out the bedroom and move on with his life.

Marvin looked at Brooke again and she had gotten up from the bed. He watched as her hands pulled the bottom of her shirt over her head slowly revealing her flat stomach and her amazing chest. She tossed her shirt to the side. It was then that he thought of the second way to handle this.

Option 2: Get off of your damn high horse and fuck Brooke Davis.

"I am sorry about that, Marvin. You know he was just on my mi..."Brooke started to say but Marvin put his finger over her mouth. He looked into her eyes, took a deep breath and said the only thing that he could think of

"Well then I guess I need to fuck you so hard that you forget about him."

Brooke was a little shocked hearing something like that come from her long time sidekick but he sounded so...so fucking sexy.

"Whatever you say..."

Marvin wanted to dance around the room. He couldn't believe that worked. And just like that, he felt Brooke's fingers pulling his belt open and unzipping his pants. This was it. This was going to happen.

Brooke opened up Marvin's pants and reached inside of them. And what she found damn near made her pass out.

"Holy Shit..."

Marvin McFadden had a huge dick. As she pulled it out, it was already hard and had to be at least 11 inches. The cheer captain quickly pulled his pants off leaving him in just his dress shirt. She gave him a few gentle strokes just to get familiar with it. It was pretty impressive.

"Damn, if I knew you were packing this monster, we would have done this a long time ago..." Brooke was just about to get down on her knees and suck it for him but Marvin stopped her. He grabbed by the arm and pushed on to the bed.

"I said was going to fuck you hard...and that's what I am going to do." Marvin climbed on top of her and positioned himself between Brooke's shapely legs.

"Okay…" Brooke said as watched Marvin line himself up with her pussy. She was shiver with anticipation of having his dick inside of her.

He stroked his dick and put the tip of it at Brooke's entrance. He looked down at her and couldn't help but stare. She was everything that he ever wanted in a woman.

"What is it?" Brooke asked.

"You are just so damn pretty..."Marvin answered as he pushed the head of his dick into Brooke. She was tight but in nice way and as he slowly began feeding his cock into her, Brooke held his waist to brace herself.

"Fuck...how damn big are you?" She moaned. It was almost like he was taking her virginity. Her pussy felt like it was being stretched to its limit but felt amazing. His dick was incredible and it never seemed to end. Then, impossibly, Marvin had filled her up completely and he had it the magic spot deep inside of her. He gave one more gentle push into her and that was all that it took.

"Oh my gawd..."

Marvin looked down and saw that Brooke's eyes were closed tightly. She had euphoric look on her face and her chest was heaving in a hypnotic manner. Her nipples were extra hard and it looked like she was trying to catch her breath.

Did he just make her cum?

"Brooke...are you...I mean..." Marvin tried to ask but Brooke placed a finger over his lips.

"Just...fuck me...please...just fuck me good, Marvin..." Brooke gasped.

Marvin smiled. He had made her cum and he hadn't even started really fucking her yet. He started moving his hips back and forth and his dick began sliding its why between Brooke's folds. He closed his eyes because he still could believe this was actually happening.

The dork from the Rivercourt was fucking Brooke Davis and she was loving every second of it.

"Damn…you…"Brooke held onto Marvin's back and held on for dear life. This was the best dick she had ever gotten and she couldn't even remember why she ever said Lucas's name.

"You feel so good, Brooke…" Marvin moaned.

Marvin's stroke was slow and steady which wasn't really her style but his dick was damn big that slow and steady was the only way her body could handle him. It honestly felt like his dick was poking at her stomach.

"Damn...your dick is so ah-shit...fuck me...fuck me good..."She was moaning so loudly that she wasn't even sure that the sounds were coming from her. She just continued saying 'fuck me' over and over as Marvin brought her to another orgasm.

As she got wetter, his pace started to pick up. He wasn't trying to barrel into her, she could tell he was trying to be sure that she was enjoying it. She looked up at him and saw that he was still staring at her.

"Is my dick good, Brooke?" Marvin asked and pushed himself fully into Brooke's center. Her pussy was warm and wet. He could do this all day if she would let him.

"Fuck yeah…it's so damn good…" Brooke panted. God he was going to make her cum again. She had actually lost count of how many times she had came but it honestly felt like she had been having a 15 minute orgasm.

"Is this my pussy?" Marvin asked feeling a little more confident and just like before he pushed his dick as far he could into her. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. After this was his dream girl and he had lasted longer than he thought he would.

"God it is all yours…I swear…it's all yours now…" Brooke groaned as his dick filled her up again. He kept his dick all the way inside of her and leaned in close to her ear.

"I have wanted to do this for so long…you are so fucking amazing. But if you ever call me Lucas again, you will never get this dick again…"

"I won't…I won't ever do that again…ohfuck I am cumming again…" Brooke felt another orgasm rumble through her body after hearing him say that.

"Oh shit…" Marvin groaned. He pulled out of her quickly and straddled her so that his dick between her breasts.

She felt Marvin's exit her rather abruptly and as soon she was going to protest, she felt his warm cum splash onto her chest and some of it landed on her face. His dick was long enough so she could get his tip in her mouth. The cheerleader gave his tip a gentle suck and a little more cum squirted in her mouth.

Marvin looked down smiled to himself as he came Brooke's mouth. He pushed his hips forward forcing his dick. To his surprise, she actually started to suck it for him.

Now, Brooke Davis was sucking his dick. He could die happy now. The announcer got off of Brooke's chest and got on his knees next to her. Brooke got on all fours on the bed and put his cock back in her mouth.

"Holy fuck…" Mouth groaned. Brooke had gotten a good portion of his dick down her throat before she gagged on it. She backed off of it and spit on his cock and stroked it a few times.

"I am gonna make you cum…" Brooke coughed.

She took him back in her mouth again and the cheerleader wasn't going to stop sucking him until he came in her mouth. Brooke kept her pace up, occasionally stopping to lick the length of his dick or just to look at the damn thing.

"Oh god..." Marvin felt like passing out. Brooke was really trying to inhale his dick. He wanted to play with her hair but he couldn't do it because she might stop doing it.

"I am in love with this fucking cock…" Brooke gasped as she put it in her mouth once more.

"God, Brooke…I am gonna nut in your mouth…" Marvin shouted and soon enough, he fired his load into Brooke's greedy mouth.

Brooke moaned happily as Marvin filled her mouth with his orgasm. She kept sucking on it until he was empty and rolled over on her back.

He collapsed in a heap next to the cheerleader and he could hear her swallow his cum.

He did it. He had actually had sex with Brooke and he didn't wake up right after so it wasn't a dream. He looked at Brooke. She turned over and looked into his eyes.

"Brooke, that was amazing. And if this is going to be a onetime thing, I get it. So I am just gonna…"

But this time, Brooke held Marvin's arm to keep from getting up. She smiled at him sweetly and spoke

"You got five minutes and then we are going again. Because that dick is all mine now..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there ya go. Again I am sorry for the delay and I hope everyone enjoys the chapter please review it.<strong>_

_**As far as the requests go, I am working on them. Just need sometime.**_

_**See you sooner than you think!**_


End file.
